Mackenzie Madeline Janeson
by princesscassandra14
Summary: The people under the stairs fic. What if Roach didn't die but escaped with Fool and so did Alice? Roach and Alice get adopted by this young man and woman. This is their lives.


Mackenzie's POV

As I sat in the hard cheap plastic chair I wiped my sweaty hands on my favorite red and white polka dot frock and I couldn't help but be nervous as hell! What if the kids don't really like me? I mean they are, surprisingly after what they went through, sweet as can be whenever Alan, my husband, and I meet them but they never spoke much or even at all. I mean I know Roach (Daniel) can't speak some words because of his tongue but he can write, Alice can talk, William can talk of course but his ears are gone. However he can still hear some since only his external ear was cut off. Oh every time I think of that I get so mad! I swear if I could just get my hands on those monsters that did this for _just 5 seconds_.

"Ms. Janeson."

What if the agency changes their mind and says I'm too young to take care of kids or something like that?

"Mrs. Janeson."

Twenty three isn't too young is it? And they already check out the house _thoroughly_ and did a FBI like background check on me and Alan so why would they change their mind?

"Ms. Janeson!"

"Oh! I'm sorry could you repeat that please?" I said finally snapping out of my worrying to look across the desk at the old nun. She had deep-set gray eyes that were like two silver coins. And her fine, straight, gray hair was worn in a style that reminds you of a halo.

"I said I just need you to fill out the rest of these forms and then I'll take you to go get the kids." She said with a kind smile. I smiled back and took the pen from her to write _Mackenzie Madeline Janeson_on the space provided.

"Alrighty, Come with me and you can take the kids home." She said with a wide smile. I smiled back and got out of the chair to follow her. I'm glad Daniel and William were able to get out of the hospital pretty quickly… well seven months isn't quick but you get it.

We both walked down the corridor and went left till we stopped at a wooden door. The nun (Jane) opened the door and gestured for me to go in. I peaked in to see three pairs of frightened eyes staring at me.

"Children this is now officially your new mother. You'll be going home with her today." Jane said stepping aside to show me to them I guess. I gave a small smile and a wave.

"Hello." They choired in small voices. I hope one day they can get used to me and warm up some.

"Hi everyone, Are you guys okay? Is everyone all ready to go? All your things packed?" I asked trying not to get too excited. Don't wanna freak em' out more than they probably are.

"Yes ma'am." They choired again. We'll have to do something about that later on. I know ma'am is supposed to be a sign of respect but it makes me feel middle aged!

A few long minutes later

As I drove the car the awkwardness was so thick you could cut it with a knife! It's like one of those times where you want to say something but you don't know what'll set a person off. I read online that if you have to be careful of what you say to someone that's been through captivity and stuff like that because you could accidentally set them off and make them faint or something!

I slightly looked in the rearview mirror to see Alice and Daniel huddled at the left of the car looking out the window with wide eyes. William was sitting next to me in the passenger seat looking out of the window as well with a small smile.

"So sweethearts you know you don't have to call me Mama or Mother if you don't want to right? You guys can call me Mack or Maddie." I said slightly turning around to give them a smile.

"Yes ma'am." William quietly said while Daniel and Alice just looked at me with fear in their eyes. They were _scared_ of me? How could they be?! I'm 120 pounds (damn thighs) and barley 5 ft I couldn't do anything to them if I tried! The poor things have learned to fear all adults!

"We'll have none of that, like I said Mack or Maddie. I'm not that old." I joked which succeeded in making Daniel and William give a small grin but made Alice look at me curiously.

"Ok Mack." Roach said smiling. He could still talk a little bit. Maybe I could find out if there's any type of surgery that can put something in his throat to help him talk.

"Good. I can't wait till we get home! Alan is so eager to see y'all again! He couldn't make it today because he had a doctor's appointment. And no worries you all don't have to call him dad or anything like that." I said but instantly regretted those words when they all tensed up. They must still think Alan is like that monster they knew as a father. If that man wasn't already dead I'd kill him myself, the sick twisted bastard! The rest of the ride was still tense but not as much as before.

"Well we're here, Home sweet home!" I said pulling into the drive way. The house is an old Tudor style house with 5 beds and 4 ½ baths. This house boasts roomy, well-appointed rooms, a kitchen that's a chef's delight, and a third story attic. It belonged to Alan's grandmamma and when she died she left it to him.

I put the car in park and hurried around the side to open the door for them. The moment I opened the door everyone scooted over a bit away from me.

"It's alright you guys, I'm sure that y'all don't wanna stay cooped up in that hot car all day." I said getting my key ring out of the left pocket of my dress and looking for the house key. Daniel took one foot out of the car, then the other. Finally he stepped out and seeing him come out Mathew and Alice quickly followed suit while adjusting their sun-glasses. Years of lack of being exposed to natural light had left them with a mild degree of photosensitivity.

I found the key and opened the door for them and they all stepped inside and started looking around a little. Then I closed and locked the door. I turned around and saw Alice looking at me wide eyed, William looked like he was about to puke and Daniel looked like he couldn't breathe. I didn't realize why until it hit me, locked doors meant nothing could get out. So I quickly opened the door and only left the screen door closed. This seemed to calm them down as Alice sighed in relief and Daniel and William slumped against the wall.

"Um I'm going to go get everyone a snack and then I'll give a tour of the house." I said slipping into the kitchen to let them get their emotions collected. I pulled out 6 chocolate chip cookies' out of the fridge that I made earlier on and after warming them in the oven a little put them on a serving plate. I fiddled around in the kitchen a bit more to pass some time then I came back to see that Daniel and William were no longer on the floor and Alice was a bit calmer looking.

"Okay everyone here's the cookies! I hope you all like chocolate but if you don't like it you don't have to eat it." I said holding out the tray. They all took one and after smelling it took a little bite. Alice and William seemed to like there's but Daniel put his back on the tray. When he put it back Alice and William looked at the plate him in shock then at me in fear. Dear god I can't wait when the day comes where these kids aren't scared of little me!

I picked up the one he put back on the tray and ate it in 2 big bites before picking up another. Do not judge me! These things are addictive!

"Okay now let's go see your rooms!" I said once I swallowed the last bit of chocolate in my mouth. I lead them up the stairs and down the hall before we stopped at what will be Daniel and Williams's room. The room was very huge and spacious with robin egg blue walls and gold trim around the top of it. There were huge twin beds on separate sides of the room with the headboard against the glass wall; across the room from them were two desks, two bookshelves and one television.

"I hope you all like it though I if you don't all you have to do is just tell me so and I can change it." I said slightly shuffling my feet hoping that they wouldn't hate it. That thought was completely ripped out of my mind when Daniel made some sound that sounded kind of happy, ran over to the bed and started jumping on it. I giggled a little at the sight.

"Daniel comes on. Don't you wanna see Alice's room? If you wanna jump we have a trampoline in the backyard." I said. At hearing my voice Daniel stopped as if realizing I was still there and scooted to the headboard of the bed. His eyes got wide and he looked so terrified and scared. He cried a bit and it broke my heart.

"Guys how about you guys go down the hall and check out the view from the window. I'll be there soon." I said shooing them out of the door way. I quickly ran over to where he was frozen and tried to put an arm around him but he huddled even further into the corner.

"Om welly sowy." Daniel said so quietly I almost had to strain to hear him. What on earth could he possibly sorry for?

"For what sweetie, what's the matter?"

"Bah boys dun cwy." Daniel said looking down. I crawled over to my son and put an arm around him. He tensed up but after a few minutes relaxed. It felt sort or nice actually. Daniel put his head on my shoulder and stared to sob which only made me hold him tighter, my poor baby.


End file.
